Archie Hopper's happy ending
by jacquesge
Summary: This story starts during the Skin Deep episode of the first season. Presence of OC.
1. Happy Valentine's Day

_Author's note :_

_Pardon my bad english. It's not my first language. I try to do my best. :)_

_I also do my best so that my OC character is not Mary Sue. Let me know if that's ain't the case._

* * *

"Hey David." said Emma while sitting next to her friend Mary, at the dinner.

"Hey." he answered, disappointed that he couldn't continue talking to Mary since Emma was now there.

"Mary-Margaret. So... How's your day going?" Emma asked.

Emma knew too well that she was interrupting something. Even if it was maybe a bit rude, it was in her friend's best interest. She needed to prevent her from making a big mistake, which could eventually hurt more than one person.

"... Henry's fine." Mary gave a comforting smile.

Emma returned the smile, happy to have a friend who cared. "That's not what I asked you." she retorted, even if she did wanted to know.

Mary responded with a knowing smile and added "He's his normal self. Regina won't keep you separated forever." she reassured her friend. "If people are supposed to be together..." she glanced at the table beside them where David sat. "...they'll find a way."

A smile crept onto David's lips, his eyes still riveted in his book.

"So. He's his normal self, he's fine... and happy?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes!"

Emma pouted.

"...N-no!" Mary corrected herself, understanding to what conclusions her friend came.

"He misses you! A lot! Trust me. I'm with him like, six hours a day." added Mary.

Ashley who just entered the dinner, intervened : "Six hours? You take newborns? 'Cause I'd looove six hours off!"

"Ashley! I didn't even recognize you!" said a surprised Mary.

"Oh? Baby on the outside?" she joked, grabbing a chair to join the girls, thus hiding Mary's view to David.

"How's it going?" asked a concerned Emma. She felt protective of her, has she could see what her life might have been if she would have made different choices.

"It's a... It's a..." Ashley was lost for words. "I mean, the baby's great, but, uh, we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing, so... that's been rough - and Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery."

"Well, he has to work." Mary stated the obvious.

"On Valentine's day? Y-yeah." snorted Ashley. "He couldn't get out of it..."

"I'm sorry... That's sucks." sympathized Emma, who realized that even if she was now a mom, she was still a teenager who would put a lot of importance on things that weren't really.

"It doesn't have to!" intervened frantically Ruby who just brought coffee to Ashley. "Come out with me! Let's have a girls' night!" she invited, always ready to party and have fun. "We can all go! Mary-Margaret and Emma too! ... If you leave the badge at home." she warned. "Oh! And we could also invite Aurelia. What do you say? I know she's been really busy lately and that she wouldn't mind for a night off."

"Aurelia?" asked Emma who haven't had yet the chance to meet personally everyone in Storybrooke.

"She works at the print shop."

"Oh yeah! I remember her. I just didn't know her name." she saw her once when she picked some flyers for the Sheriff election. "She seemed nice! ... Buut, either way, I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun!" she politely declined.

Mary-Margaret snarled at her. Emma glanced aside, escaping her accusing look.

Emma's phone vibrated.

"What's that?" asked Mary.

"It's the station." simply answered Emma. "Something's up." she rose quickly from her chair and left the dinner.

* * *

David left the dinner with one thing on his mind. He had to find a way to have a boy's night and go to The Rabbit Hole too. That way, with chances, he might have some time alone with Mary.

First, he needed bros. But who was he gonna asked?

Everyone was really friendly to him, since the day he woke up from his coma, but he felt a bit friendless anyway.

Only one guy came through his mind : his therapist. Even if he couldn't help but feel that it was kind of strange to ask him to hang out one day and then, the other, let him dissects his thoughts during therapy sessions, he also felt that he was his only viable choice.

Archie was preparing some tea when he heard a knock on his door.

He pat Pongo's head on his way to the door and opened it to reveal an_ (anxious?) _David.

"Hi!" nervously said David.

"David? I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?" he asked with his caring and professional tone.

"N-no. Everything's fine. I assure you. I - just wanted to ask you something."

"Well then, come on in." he kindly invited David, gesturing him towards the therapy couch.

"No! It's not... that kind of... You know. In fact, I won't take a lot of your time."

"Oh. Go on then." said Archie, curious.

"I-I really don't want to bother. But - you know - you're kind of the closest - thing - to what I can call a friend... And I really feel that I can trust you. You know?"

Archie smiled, touched.

"And so... as friends, I was wondering if you would like to chill a bit and have a bros night?" he asked sheepishly, giving a awkward punch on Archie's shoulder.

"...Sure!" Archie was surprised, but answered without hesitation. He felt privileged that he could be part actively in his recovery.

"Perfect! I was thinking about going to The Rabbit Hole, would that be okay with you?" he asked hoping for a 'yes'.

"Sounds just fine. When do you wish to go there?"

"I...eee. Haven't thought about that." David was wondering when the girls might go out. "I guess... Erm. Ten o'clock?"

"Okay. Suits me. I'll meet you then. Have a good day David." he concluded with his dashing smile, not knowing he was only part of a plan.

* * *

"Pace yourself Ashley" motherly warned Mary, after they each took a sip of their drink (a mouthful for Ashley).

"I am! This is my first night out, since I've had the baby. I'm making out for lost times." she drank in one go her shooter.

Meanwhile, Ruby found some handsome preys chatting at the bar. She took a sip of her Cosmopolitan and licked her crimsoned lips with anticipation. "Girls! Check out those guuuys. We try to approach them?" she said tauntingly.

"Honey... I'm still with Shawn." even if flirting wasn't technically cheating, she felt uneasy doing so.

Aurelia and Mary glanced at the bar.

"Oh Ruby... I'm not really in the mood for flirting." lied Mary. She was indeed in the mood : but she had only one man in mind with whom she would want to.

Aurelia seconded. "The one with the polo is - okay - I guess. But... They're not really my type." she declined.

"Aw. Come on, you're no fun!" she retorted, disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm of her fellow companions. "Ashley, I guess that I can understand that you refuse, but Emma and Aurelia, you have no reason. _at. all_! ...Unless - you're hiding us something?" she said mischievously, knowing too well who were the object of their interests.

The two girls turned brightly red and Aurelia started nervously twirling the end of her side braid.

"Well, anyway... Unlike you I'm not waiting for mister prince charming. So... have fun moping!" she took her drink and headed to the bar.

"Prince charming-s?" asked curiously Ashley, eager to hear about crunchy stories. Her life was indeed pretty dull with a newborn to take care of and ANY story out of the ordinary was interesting. So two mysterious prince charming? That was some hell of an interesting story.

Aurelia let a small nervous laugh escaped her lips. Next to her, Mary's face was draining of all its colors. She couldn't talk about this, it was such a delicate situation and such a small town. Rumors could spread so quickly.

"There is no such thing as a 'prince charming' - for me. And even if there was, I wouldn't say anything before I've had a few more drinks." she laughed, rising a glass to her drinking buddies.

"Drink it is then! More shooters? Ashley stood up to fetch some more alcohol.

Mary was more than happy that she was forgotten in the excitement of getting more drinks.

A few minutes later, she returned, accompanied by Ruby, with twelve shooters on a plate.

"So? How'd it went?" asked Mary, nudging her head to the guys at the bar, making a diversion from where the conversation left.

"Oh, you know, the usual. They were all over me, but I chose the one I thought could best satisfy my needs. I will just fetch him later tonight, for some hot nasty sex." she winked and laughed at the dumbfounded look her friends gave her.

Ruby looked at the bar's front door, with a surprised expression, soon followed by a huge devilish grin. "Oh well well well, looks who's there. My gosh, now it's gonna get - so - interesting!"

The girls quickly turned to look in the same direction.

"I don't get it, it's just David and Archie?" asked Ashley, perplexed.

Ruby gave her THE look and made small nods towards Mary and Aurelia.

"OH!" her eyes grew wide when she understood what Ruby was implying. "Really? Who's who?" Ashley clapped her hands excitedly like a little girl.

"Nope. Not nearly drunk enough." Aurelia gulped a shooter.

Mary returned to being pale again.

"I-..." she stopped.

"Aw. Come on Mary. It's really no secret." Ruby stated.

Mary stayed silent. Were they that obvious? She thought they were being careful. Did everybody knew? She drank a shooter in one go, trying to find some courage.

"Okay - okay. I admit it. Lately, I've had... feelings... for David." she paused. "There. I said it." she exhaled.

"Oh my god, me too!" Aurelia gapped, her hands covering her mouth.

Mary looked at her aghast.

"Nah. I'm just fooling with you. You should have seen the look on your face though. It was - priceless." Aurelia giggled, visibly starting to feel tipsy.

Mary put her hand to her chest, recovering from the fright she just had. "Oh my god, it was so mean." she laughed between sharp breaths. "You really had me there."

"Sorry - It was too tempting. But - if I may - it make you forget about your uneasiness of this whole situation, ain't it?"

"... I guess... You're right!" she pondered.

Ashley was now fidgeting on her bar stool, wanting to know everything about the love life on her friends. She continued her investigation.

"So, if it's not David you're into... then... you have a thing for the therapist?" Ashley added, mouth open from bewilderment.

"Oh my god. She's SO into him." intervened Ruby.

"RUBY!" exclaimed Aurelia, outraged.

"What? You're as much obvious as these two lovebirds!" she retorted pointing Mary and David who was now sitting in a booth not too far from them. "He's just too fool to notice anything."

Mary blushed at the mention of 'lovebirds' and looked fixedly the table.

"I'm not _that_ obvious..." mumbled Aurelia, twirling again her blond braid between her fingers.

"Oh really? Tell me. Since when do you jog in the morning? It's strange that's it's in the exact time Archie walks his dog, isn't it? Because, if I recall, you were more of an afternoon jogger, weren't you? Oh! And talking about his dog. Weren't you a cat type? But then again, you always stop to pet Pongo. I never saw you stop to pet ANY dog before. We could also talk about your jogging outfit. Didn't you used to wear a lousy t-shirt and jogging pants? Now, tell me Aurelia, what do you wear?" she asked.

"Oh-my-god. Have you nothing else to do? How could you notice all this?" she gapped.

"You didn't answer my question." she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine, I bought a Lululemon outfit... Happy?" she answered, exposed.

"Yup! And let's not forget the super skinny-fit yoga pants that makes your butt go BAM. Don't tell me it's not all planned in your head? When you stop petting Pongo's head, you chat with Archie and you stretch so he could look at your ass! Sweetie, you're SO obvious." she added mischievously. "And that dearie, is only what I can say about your jogging sessions. I could continue on and on and on about all the other stuff you do."

"... Did he ever - you know -?" she wondered how to ask her question.

"Look? He's a man, sweetie. Of course he did."

Aurelia felt her face burning. She glanced in her neckline and saw many red blotches. _'Oh god.'_ She took another shooter.

"Oh my! I never would have dream of such a interesting night!" Ashley squealed. "Well... I _would_ have prefer to be with my boyfriend for Valentine's day, but that's an amazing consolation prize!"

Ashley then frowned, when she remembered about the mine incident.

"You must have felt so bad when you learned he had almost die in these mines! Didn't that made you ponder? That you could have lost him forever and that you would have had never the chance to tell him how you felt?" she gasped.

"Almost -? Wait, what?"

Ruby brought a hand to her face in discouragement.

"First, sweetie, you really need to go out more. Second, you haven't talked about this during you're little every morning chit-chat?"

"No... We always talked about... basic things... like weather, erm... and... weather and - you know - ... weather." she smiled pitifully.

"OH-MY-GOD. I didn't know you needed my help so badly! It's your lucky day missy, let me be your fairy godmother."

"No-no-no. Please, don't. I can take care of this myself."

"Yeah sure. You've proven you could take care of this yourself. You been onto him for what, half a year now?" she gave her a skeptical look. "Tell me, what was your next move in this big plan of yours?"

Aurelia stayed silent, ashamed.

Mary intervened. "Come on Ruby, not everyone have your guts. It's not as easy for us, as it is for you..."

Ruby took a deep breath.

"I _know_ that. It's just that - that little mascarade goes on leading to nothing for long enough. Aurelia Summers, you can't swoon like this forever. You've _got_ to do something! Like Ashley said he could have died! One morning you would have gone to your jogging and you wouldn't have seen him. Then you would have come to me, asking really not subtile question to know where he was and - _I -_ would have been the one to tell you the bad news. And I don't want to make you unhappy." she paused. "... So, let me help you to win his heart. What do you say? And if I get to have some fun at your expanse doing so. It's really a win-win situation." she gave her a dashing smile.

"Please Mr. Gold, get out of this body." she snorted.

"Do we have a deal?" she extended her hand.

"I don't know..." she hesitated. "You promise you won't make me do things I don't want to?"

"Can't promise that. Buut - I can promise you that I won't make you anything that won't serve the great purpose. So deal?"

Aurelia examined longly the hand of her friend, as if it was a possible threat. She sighed and shook it.

"Deal."

Ashley squealed.

Without second thought, Ruby stood up and headed to the booth where the guys were. She had just enough time to hear Aurelia telling her "N-no wait! Dammit!"

David who had been non-subtile, gazing at Mary, looked abruptly at Archie who was talking to him.

Ruby leaned over their table.

"Oh! Hi Ruby!" David looked up at her, faking a surprised look.

"Hi guys! The girls -" she pointed the gang. "- and I _just_ noticed you were there." she lied. "You wouldn't mind us joining you, would you?" she added fluttering her eyelashes.

"I wouldn't see any problem in that. David?" answered Archie with his calm and posed voice.

"N-no. Of course, I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't." she repeated, implying his interest in Mary.

She turned and waved to her friends to come along. Ashley stood up immediately, while Mary Margaret and Aurelia exchanged a frightened look.

They eventually stood up, not without some help from Ashley, and started walking - slowly - towards the guys table.

Ruby who was still standing, waiting for them, assigned subtly each one places. She softly stopped Ashley from sitting next to David, so that Mary could, and then she let her sit next to Mary. She pushed in the back of Aurelia who stood frozen beside her, to sit next to Archie and, finally, she sat next to her. Ruby took the most space she could, so that Aurelia would have no choice than to press her body against his.

Aurelia had a hard time breathing It was the first time she was this close to him. She glanced a few times at him, trying to capture the moment in her head. He was wearing jeans (_how unusual_, she thought) and his usual long-sleeved blue shirt, but more relaxed : his sleeves were rolled to the middle of his forearms and a few top buttons were untucked, revealing some red chest hair. She groaned in envy. God, he smelled SO good. She just wanted to snuggle against his neck. Oh - what the hell - she wanted to take him right there, and right now. She wanted him to hear him panting her name, begging for more.

"Earth's calling Aurelia. Hello?" Ruby waved her hand in front of her friend.

Aurelia jumped, startled. When she realized how far she was in her reverie, the red blotches scattered on her chest and face turned to a unified surface of redness. She gulped her last shooter.

In fact, the two couples looked a bit awkward and red. Archie was fidgeting on his drink. David and Mary laughed nervously whenever one of them said anything.

It was perfect. Oh, how Ruby was loving this.

Meanwhile, as if anything could go more perfectly to set the right mood, Shawn arrived like a knight in a shining armor, offering his fiance a bouquet of flowers and asking her to marry him.

Everyone in the bar clapped and cheered when she said "yes" repeatedly and when they exchanged a long loving kiss.

Ashley then gave a hug to each of her friends and to the guys.

While hugging Mary, she murmured : "Don't let him be with Kathryn. He's clearly unhappy with her, and happy with you."

"Well, I can't choose for him."

"He won't choose if he doesn't know he has a choice, does he?" she smiled.

Mary was shocked by this sudden wisdom. Was it the alcohol or the proposal that had such effect on her?

When she hugged Aurelia, she said out loud : "Tonight's the night." she grinned, getting a puzzled look from Archie who was standing behind her.

Ashley waved her friends goodbye, with a smile stretched from ears to ears on her face, leaving behind her a blushing Aurelia and a pensive Mary. She then left the bar with her husband-to-be to conclude her Valentine's day beautifully.

"Well, at least one of us gonna have fun tonight." insinuated Ruby.

Mary Margaret turned to David. "David, can we... talk outside for a moment?"

"S-sure." David stood and left with Mary. He was torn between the happiness to have finally some time alone with her and the worry of having a serious discussion.

"Well, it's time for me to go fetch my prize!" Ruby excused herself, ignoring the glares her friend shoot her.

_'Now to make sure they won't talk about weather...'_

She leaned to grab her purse and whispered something in her Aurelia's ear.

Aurelia silently mouthed an outraged 'no' with her lips to what Ruby only answered with an inaudible, yet fierce 'yes' before leaving.

Aurelia knew that, from the bar, Ruby was watching her and that she would make up an even more crazy idea if she didn't do what was asked. So she proceeded.

"...So. How's Pongo?"

"Oh! He's fine... Thank you for asking." he smiled shyly. Turning his glass with his fingers.

They both fell silent.

"Nice warm day we had today, isn't it?" she cursed at herself for bringing up the weather again.

"Yes, indeed... How - how was you training?"

"Gooood - good."

She turned to look at her friend at the bar, begging for help with her eyes, which she only answered with a 'just do it!' gesture.

Aurelia took a deep breath, paused and turned abruptly to face Archie, knocking "accidentally" the remaining content of his drink on his lap.

He gasped.

_'I did it!' _she squealed happily in her head, but instantly regretted doing it afterward.

"Oh! I-I'm soo sorry. I'm so clumsy. Here let me help you." she took some napkins scattered on the table and started to rub the stain on his pants._ 'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I hate you Ruby.'_

He instantly froze and small cry escaped his mouth.

"Aaaaah - eeee - erm!" he cleared his throat. "Thank you, miss Summers, I'll - hum - let it dry by itself." he gently and shakily took her hands to remove them from this very sensitive spot.

"Oh sure! I'm sorry, it was very inappropriate of me. I haven't thought..."

"No harm done." he assured her, but she couldn't help but notice his now red ears.

_'Well, I guess the bold methods of Ruby does show some results...'_

"So, anyway. What brought you here tonight, Mr. Hopper?" she asked trying to change the subject. "I didn't know you were the outgoing type?"

"Well, I'm not really, actually. I was merely accompanying a friend who needed to clear his mind."

"You're truly a kind man." she smiled.

"Well, I try to do my best." he answered humbly.

"What do you of spare time, then?"

"Reading, mostly. Taking walks with Pongo, but you knew that already -" he laughed nervously. "aaand... cooking."

"You cook? I wouldn't have thought!"

"Really? I'm hurt. I'll let you know that I'm a pretty good cook." he faked being offended. "I'll invite you sometime, you'll see for yourself." he blurted out.

_Did he just, somehow, asked me out? _She chided silently.

"Sounds great." she grinned.

Archie smiled back and looked at his watch. "Well, it really has been a pleasure, but it's beginning to get late. I think I should go now. I hope you won't mind?"

Aurelia did mind, she was just beginning to get to know the man.

He continued. "I guess - you're feeling tired too? If you want, I can escort you to your home."

Her sadness soon faded at this invitation. "I would appreciate that, it's very considerate of you. And yes, now that you mention it, I do feel a bit tired."

They stood and left the bar together.

Aurelia glanced long enough at the bar to see her friend Ruby gesturing a phone call with her hand. She mouthed 'call me' and winked.

* * *

Outside, it was pouring rain.

"Luckily, I've got my umbrella." Archie patted the object that mostly always follow him.

He opened it and motioned Aurelia to come nearer. "There's enough space for two under it." he indicated.

She obliged, still intimidated by such proximity, but yet, felt comfortable.

They walked slowly to her home. It was quiet outside. They could hear clearly each splashing sound they made while walking.

"... I've heard you had almost died in the mines incident...?" she remembered the talk she had with her friends earlier that night.

He stopped walking and gaze through her. She blushed. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Well. I just want to say that - I -" _would have been devastated? would have cried my heart out each day on your grave thinking about how life could have been with you? Despising myself for being such a coward and never telling you how I felt about you? _" - that... it would have been a great loss for the city." she cursed at herself.

He smiled.

"Well, thankfully, this very same umbrella that now protects us from the rain. saved my life that day."

She frowned. "Really? How?"

"I was trap in an elevator shaft with Henry. Emma came down attached by a harness to pick up her son. The plan was to come back to fetch me after, but the elevator fell. Luckily, I was able to hook my umbrella onto her harness. Otherwise, it would have been quite a long fall... and a hard landing."

"Oh... So you did really almost died..." realization struck her.

"Indeed."

They continued their walk silently, enjoying the presence of the other. The soon arrived in front of her home.

"Well, this it it... That's home." she turned to face him, still under the umbrella.

They were really close, and, since he was taller than her, she had to look up.

"I... enjoyed spending time with you tonight, Mr. Hopper." she found the courage to say.

"I felt the same way." he whispered hoarsely, blushing.

She tried to capture in her mind one last time this perfect moment in her head. His beautiful blue eyes on her. Their proximity. His blushing. His tangled red hair. His crooked smile. The sound of the rain falling around them. Their little warm and loving cocoon under the lucky umbrella.

"Happy valentine's day, Mr. Hopper." she pecked him on the cheek and quickly climbed the few stairs to her apartment front door.

"Happy valentine's day, Mrs. Summers." he whispered to himself, his heart pounding.

Archie walked back to his home alone, but serene.


	2. The invitation

*knock-knock*

Aurelia raised her head from her pillow. "Mngh?" she mumbled.

Her eyes were sticky from not removing her mascara, there was saliva on her pillow, her chevron necklace was stamped onto her cheek and she felt dreadful.

She wiped the excess of drool on the corner of her mouth.

'Oh yuck... The many joys of hangover.' she thought.

*knock-knock-knock*

She moaned in exasperation.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm coming. No need to be impatient."

She started slowly walking to the front door, dragging her feet onto the floor, when midway, a thought struck her. What if it was Archie on the other side of that door?

"Oh no-no-no-no." she repeated panicked.

She ran to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I couldn't look more awful, could I?" as if a mirror could answer her back, that would be ridiculous.

She tried to swipe the excess of make up under her eyes, she untuck what was left of her braid and smoothed her hair the best that she could with her fingers and she pinched her cheek to bring back some color on her face.

*diiing-dooong*

She ran back to the front door and look trough the peephole. She groaned when she saw it was only Ruby.

She opened the door to her ecstatic friend.

"Brought you coffee." she handed her the drink. "So? How'd it go?" she bursted inside, skipping the hello-part.

Ruby then looked at her friend to see that she was wearing the same exact outfit than the night before : her grey tank-top with her flowered hipster skirt, she still even had her boots on. A big smile grew on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I intrude something?" she continued whispering "Is he here?"

Aurelia blushed at what her friend was insinuating.

"Hello to you too. And no. He isn't."

"Oh." Ruby pouted. "Then... Why have you not changed?"

"Oh that? I was just really tired and still a bit drunk, so I literally fell onto my bed."

"So... Nothing happened? At all?"

"Well, not much. But..."

"But what? Don't leave my hanging there, girl! Tell me every-thing." Ruby sat on her armchair and stared at her, waiting for the story.

Aurelia sat on her couch, took a sip of her free coffee (or was the story the price for the coffee?) and proceeded.

She shared with her friend how they walk for a long time under the rain, how close they were under the umbrella, how good she felt near him and how his scent was driving her crazy and, finally, how she managed to collect enough strength to kiss him... on the cheek.

"WHAT? Only the cheek?" Ruby shouted.

"Ow! Don't shout please. There's a girl recovering from a night of excess right here." she hissed, bringing her free hand to her temple.

"Sorry..." Ruby giggled. "I forgot how weak you were."

Her friend glared at her.

"Well, anyhow, I guess it's an improvement compared to talking about weather... So! What's your next move?"

"Well, he did let slip an innuendo that he might invite me to dinner sometimes... That he would cook something for me."

"Ooooh. An invitation to his hooome. That's great! Now you only need to make that official!"

"And how should I do..."

"I'll think of something. Don't worry."

"I think, on the contrary, that I should worry if the solution comes from you." she taunted her friend.

"Have I not made myself worthy yet?" she grinned playfully.

* * *

After Ruby had left, Aurelia prepared herself for her morning run. Boy, did she need to revigorate her body after that evening of overindulgence.

She also wished her path would cross the one of her favorite therapist, but she reasoned that he was probably recovering too from a hangover and that there's high chance he might not be there.

She arranged her hair in a high ponytail, clipped her iPod Nano and left.

After a quarter of hour of running, she arrived at the park, where she usually "stumble" onto Archie.

She smiled when she saw that the therapist was indeed there, faithful to his routine, but her smile faded when she noticed he was talking to Henry.

She knew that Henry was one of his clients, so to not interrupt something that might be important, she decided that the best solution was to greet him with a wave of her hand and continue her jogging.

When she had passed them, she heard.

"Wait! Miss Summers!"

She stopped in her track, grinning to herself.

A panting Archie came running to her.

"You... You run fast you know." he puffed, laughing.

His hands were on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. He stood back after a while and smiled immediately when he looked at her. His heart jumped into his chest as he remembered the light kiss she left on his cheek a few hours ago.

"Hello Mr. Hopper." she smiled back.

"How - how are you feeling this morning?" he fidgeted onto his umbrella.

"Not that great, actually." she laughed. "A bit hangover. I guess I'm not twenty anymore!"

"You don't say! I've did had some... difficulties getting out of my bed this morning. But Pongo was more than ready to have his walk." he laughed, petting his dog head.

'_Well Pongo, seems like I owe you one.' _she thought as she kneeled to pet the dog too.

She stood back. "Was there anything you wanted to tell me? I mean, for running after me like that." she grinned.

Archie gulped.

"As a matter of fact, err, yes I do. I - was wondering if you would still be interested... that I invite you to dinner? ... I do have to defend my honor, since you doubted my cooking abilities." he finished with a small joke to make him look less desperate.

Aurelia suppressed the urge to jump everywhere in happiness.

"Sure. That would be lovely." she replied, with her most neutral face.

"Good." he nodded nervously. "Erm. Would saturday suits you?"

"I do have a project to finish for a client for monday, but I think I will be alright." she said, trying to look detached.

"Oh! But I wouldn't want to compromise your work. We could pull it off next week."

"NO! I mean - no. I will be fine. I assure you."

"Great." he shared one of his full-blown smile. "I'm... looking forward to it. Have nice day Mrs. Summers."

"To you too, Mr. Hopper."

To that, they parted ways.

She put her earphones back, chose the song "You're The One That I Want" and continued her jogging. After a minute, she glanced behind her to see if he was out of sight, which he was, and started doing an happy dance, lip-syncing to the refrain of the song.

She stopped abruptly when she saw an old lady who stared at her as if she was insane.

She nodded politely to her and finished her jogging more composed.

* * *

Ruby was waiting at the counter when Aurelia bursted into the dinner.

"I've got marvelous news!" exclaimed Aurelia.

"What happened?" asked Ruby, curious. "Oh! And I'll have some great news for you too after you told me yours!"

"Really? Great! Do you want to share it now?"

"No-no-no. You go first." she insisted.

"Okay then!" she paused and bitted her lips. "He made it official. The dinner invitation. It's saturdaaay. I'm SO excited! I can barely control myself!" she squealed.

"Oh..."

"Oh? What 'oh'? Why does it sound like your great news suddenly just turned into a bad news?" she frowned.

"Well, _technically_ it's not a bad news..."

"But, it's not good either? Oh god Ruby, what have you done now." she glared at her friend.

"Well... Remember how I told you that I would found a solution to make the dinner official..."

"Hu-hum." she acknowledged angrily.

"Well, I might have put a letter into his daily mail..."

"And _what_ does the letter say..." she asked with a sourly voice.

"Well - technically - _you_ say..." corrected Ruby, which only made her friend glare more at her. "... _It_ says - that he doesn't need to make dessert, cause _you_ would be the dessert... If you know what I mean." she winked.

"WHAT?" she shouted, making everyone at the dinner turn her head at her direction. She blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry..." she mumbled shyly.

Aurelia turned her face back to her friend behind the counter. "What?" she hissed back.

"I'm terribly sorry Aurelia. I wanted to spiced things up a bit. It did work yesterday, didn't it?"

"Sure! But yesterday, I was drunk! Everything's is forgivable when we're drunk. But, now, I'll look like some sex-addicted-freak!"

She put her face in her hands and moaned in despair.

"Okay. There's only one solution that I can think of right now. You cross that street and you go try to retrieve that letter yourself." Aurelia decided bluntly.

"What? But I can't leave the dinner..."

"NOW." she ordered.

"Okay-okay. Calm down. Sheesh." she turned to look at the kitchen. "Granny, I must leave for a while, I've got an emergency." she dropped her apron and left the dinner.

Aurelia stayed still on her bistro bench, expecting the worse.

* * *

Archie was sitting at his desk, doing his accounts. After having signed his monthly check for M. Gold, he proceeded to open his mail. He opened the first letter, which was his credit card account. The second was his cable service account. The last envelope was different : it was blank.

'_Must be advertising.'_ he concluded but decided to open it anyway, to be sure it wasn't from one of his patient.

He was halfway trough opening the letter when three loud panicked knock echoed from his door.

He put the half teared open envelope back on his desk and quickly went to answer at the door.

"Ruby?" he didn't expect to see her at his office.

She seemed anxious.

"Are you alright, Ruby? Do you... want to talk?" he added.

"I... Hello Mr. Hopper." she scanned quickly his office, but did not see much as he was standing in the doorway. "I...eer... Guess I would." she barely answered, focused on her mission.

"Okay. Hum. Take a seat. Please. Make yourself comfortable."

He sat on his chair. "So, Ruby, what did you need to talk about?" He smiled warmly, patiently waiting for her to talk.

Ruby blinked at him. His voice was soothing and caring. She felt she could confessed anything and that he would truly understand her. There was something about his demeanor that could make you feel immediately safe. She was beginning to understand why Aurelia had fallen for him, although she couldn't see how she was physically attracted to the man. Nevertheless, she was happy that her friend found what seemed like a very good man.

All the more reason for finding her stupid letter. She now saw how much of a dumb move she had made. But, it was no time for blaming herself. She had to find a way to make him leave this room for a while.

"I... It's really difficult for me to share what i'm about to share..." she started her comedy.

"... Recognizing that there's something that's bothering you, is the first step to healing."

She smile awkwardly. She looked quickly around his office and noticed a tea kettle on the console table next to the front door. That gave her an idea.

"I... I don't feel really well... I'm really sorry to bother, but do you have some tea? It calms me."

"Oh sure! Where are my manners. I usually always offer something to drink to my -" he paused and rectified himself before saying something untactful. "- to my guests. I'll go make some. Meanwhile, you can lay down on the couch and relax. If your feeling worse, don't hesitate to shout, okay? I'll come right away."

"Okay..." she said in a weak voice, trying to look vulnerable.

He stood up, took the kettle and opened the door that lead to his apartment.

Archie kept a small opening, so he could hear Ruby if needed.

As soon as he was away, Ruby stood up and began silently scrutinizing his office, hoping he didn't brought his mail in his apartment.

She started with the table beside his front door. There wasn't any letter on it, nor inside the two drawers. She looked into the pocket of his jacket that hang on the coat rack. Nothing. She then went to his desk and found the infamous letter. She took it and noticed it was half opened.

'_Can't believe my luck!'_ she sighed, relieved.

She folded the letter in four and tucked it in her bra. _'Ouch. Guess I should've kept my apron.'_ she regretted.

She was about to return to the couch, when something caught her attention. On a paper sheet, Archie had listed different recipes ideas for entrees, main courses and desserts. There was question mark besides a few and erasures on others.

'_Nervous are we, Mr. Hopper?' _she chuckled.

She bit her lips when another idea came to her mind. But this one was great, she was sure of it.

She took a red pen and made small hearts besides what she knew Aurelia would prefer.

After that, Ruby had barely time to sit back on the couch when Archie came back with some tea.

"There you go." he extended her a cup of tea and sat back on his armchair.

"Thank you..." she took a sip.

"It's nothing... Are you feeling better?" he worried.

"Yes. I do. But... I don't know if I'm ready to talk yet. I don't know what came onto me, to burst in your office like that..." she tried to find a way to leave without raising any suspicions.

"Don't blame yourself. You can come to talk whenever you want. Coming here is already a huge step. The talking can come later."

"At a price." she laughed.

"It is indeed my... profession. I can accompany you on your path to find peace on whatever the matter that disturbs you. That being said, the first session would be free. Then you would know if you trust me enough to help you. And, today's does not count as a session, obviously."

"So... I have a free hour, whenever I want? If I need to talk?" she asked, surprised.

"Exactly."

"Oh... Well, thank you. I take good note of that. I... I need to go now, Granny's will begin to worry."

He accompanied her to his front door. "Try to have a nice day Ruby."

"I will." she shout, running down the stairs.

'_Well that was strange.' _Archie shrugged, closed the door and returned to his desk.

"Now where was I?" he asked to himself and then remembered about the blank envelope. He started looking for it, in vain, but quickly noticed some red ink on one of his sheet. He blushed furiously when he understood that Ruby might have done this to help him, that she knew about the invitation and that she also knew that it meant enough for him to actually plan it meticulously.


	3. The supper

Ruby was comfortably lying on Aurelia's bed, browsing magazines, while the latter was pacing in and out of her walk-in, trying different outfits.

"What about that?" she asked, twirling in a red cocktail dress.

"Mmmmhh..." Ruby frowned.

"Too much, uh?" Aurelia whined and returned into her walk-in.

"Love the color, though!" said Ruby from the other side of the doors.

"I would have never thought!" she replied sarcastically. "Okay. So what about this one?" She came out with a short tunic dress.

Ruby lowered her magazine and smiled slyly.

"That one's perfect!"

"Sooo, that means it's too revealing."

"No! Wait! Aw, come-on! A little bit of legs has never hurt anyone." she chuckled. "You're no fun. I would have paid so much to see the look on his face."

"I bet you would!" she replied loudly to her friend, as she was back in the closet.

She came out with a dark grey sheath dress.

"And this?"

"Hum... And when exactly do you wear this usually?"

"When I present projects to clients..."

"Made my point. Too serious."

"B-but HE'S serious. I don't want him to see me just as a plain artist..." she started panicking.

"So basically, you mean that you don't want to be who you are? I mean - you're not plain - but **you are** an artist and that's one of the things that makes him love you!"

"You... think he loves me...?" she blushed.

"Oh, PLEASE." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now take a few deep breaths, calm down, return into this wardrobe and put on something funkier." she waved at her.

"Okay-okay." she bended.

After choosing another outfit, Aurelia opened her wardrobe doors and waited for her friend approval in silence. She wore small grey tweed short with black opaque tights under, knee high black leather boots and a black turtleneck sweater.

"YES! **That's** you. It's perfect. And it does show a bit of legs! Seems like you really do listen to my advices, it's appreciated." she winked to her friend.

* * *

Aurelia was looking at herself in the mirror while Ruby was working on her messy french twist hairstyle.

"Sometimes, I wish I had shorter hair..."

"What? Are you crazy? Don't you dare cut these beautiful golden hair! It would be a crime!" Ruby answered looking at her trough the mirror.

"Aww. I know. But sometimes, I wish I could have a nice pixie haircut, like Mary-Margaret has! It seems so easy to maintain. You very well know how having long hair takes time to take care of : drying, brushing, styling... But, anyway, I don't think I will ever have the strength to do it... I mean - it's gonna sound crazy, but - it feels like they are a inner part of who I am."

"It does sound a liiiittle bit strange. So, let me give you another of my precious advice, don't tell this to Archie, cause you'll end on his couch and not with him on top of you."

"Ruby!" she pushed her friend shoulder and blushed furiously.

The only idea that it might - even if in no way it would - happen, was driving her insane. She felt butterflies fluttered in her lower abdomen.

"Hey don't mistreat your stylist!" Ruby laughed. "Now stand still, I'm almost done."

* * *

Archie was pacing in his living room, glancing continuously at the clock. Dinner was ready, the table was set - he was still wondering if he should lit a candle or not, his apartment was shiny clean and he had put his nicest clothes - or more precisely the outfit that Aurelia once told him that he looked great in.

Pongo's head was following his master from one side of the apartment to the other. He whined and put his head back on his paws to rest. He wasn't use to see his master so nervous and was beginning to feel dizzy by all this commotion.

"Candle or not, Pongo?"

The dog moaned.

"Okay, no candle."

As Archie put away the candle, the dog ears went up and he stretched his head towards the door. It was only a slight cracking noise coming from the staircase, but it was more than enough for the dog to recognize the owner of this sound.

Pongo excitedly ran towards the entry and started barking in joy.

Archie exhale to evacuate as much stress as he could and opened the door.

At the other side, there was a surprised Aurelia with her fist up, about to knock.

"Pongo's heard you." he simply put, shyly.

The dog passed beside his master and bumped his head onto Aurelias' boots, craving for affection.

"I can see that!" she laughed and knelt to ruffle the dog.

She stood back and hummed the air. "It smells wonderful. Can't wait to see your talent in action."

'_Oh - that sounded so wrong.'_ she regretted instantly how her sentence had turned out.

"Erm. Hum. Well." he blushed, which confirmed her worries. "I do hope that you will like. Please, come in." he let her to enter. "Here, let me take your coat." he helped her out of her jacket and hang it on the coat rack besides his door.

"Thank you." she smiled, thinking about how gentleman he was.

"Well... What you see here is my office..."

"It's... cozy." she smiled while looking around.

She noticed the clarinet on the table beside his front door.

"Oh, you play the clarinet? You haven't told me this was one of your hobbies, back at the bar."

"Oh that? I don't play much anymore. It's more a trinket, than something I really use..."

"But you used to play?"

"Yes..." he didn't like where this was going.

"Would you play something for me?"

"... I-I'm really rusty... It's gonna sound awful."

"My ears can cope. They're really tough. Please?" she handed him his clarinet.

He sighed, defeated. He couldn't say no to her, and even less with that begging face she was doing.

He cleared his throat, moistened his lips and started playing Nocturne Op.9 N.2. by Chopin.

Aurelia sat on his couch and listen to him, bewildered. Could this man be even more perfect? She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the sound of music.

Meanwhile, as Archie was playing, he looked at her smiling, eyes closed, and couldn't be happier that he was the reason for that smile.

When he finished his song, Aurelia slowly opened her eyes, coming out of her trance. "It was - truly - beautiful."

Archie looked at the floor, fidgeting on his clarinet. "It didn't turn too bad, I guess. I'm relieved."

"Archie. You were amazing. Really. I could hear you play for hours. Please, let me work on my projects here while you play?" she joked - even if there was truth behind it.

"I'm really not that good. But I accept your compliment and I'm truly flattered." he paused, hesitating. "And... You may come here whenever you want." he said without sarcasm.

"Careful. I might listen to you." she added playfully.

"I mean it. I really don't mind spending time with you. As a matter of fact, I enjoy these moments very much." he said softly.

She gulped. Her heartbeat was racing and she suddenly regretted wearing a turtleneck. _'Oh my, why is it so hot in here?'_

He put back the clarinet on the table. "Now! Are you hungry?"

"Hum?" his last sentence was still echoing in her head.

"Are you hungry?" he repeated, smiling.

"Oh! Hum. Yes, I am, actually."

"Then come with me." he motioned her to his apartment.

The home decor was scottish influenced, which she thought was very comfy and inviting. She could already imagine herself snuggling against him under that tartan throw that was lying on his couch.

She shook herself out of her reverie and continued her quick scan of his living quarters.

The living room had many bookshelves filled with books and there was a cozy fire burning in the fireplace. The living and dinner room were open area. The kitchen, which was in the back of the apartment, was barely visible from the living room. Finally, what she concluded might be his bedroom, was hided by a rustic sliding door that was close. Some salacious pictures came trough her mind which made a stomach flutter and her heart tighten.

"Would you want red or white wine?" Archie asked.

"White wine would be great!"

"Perfect! I'll come back in a minute. Make yourself comfortable." he hurried himself to the kitchen.

Aurelia browsed curiously among his many books while she was waiting.

"Here's your glass of Cupcake." Archie handed her a cup of wine.

"Beg your pardon?" she wasn't sure if she heard well.

"It's the wine's name." he simply putted, smiling.

"Really? How awesome!"

"I knew you would appreciate the playfulness of that name."

"Did you chose that wine just because you thought I would find the name funny?"

"I'm afraid i'm guilty."

"Oh my! That's so sweet! ... And risky. It might be a dessert wine for all we know!" she laughed.

"I did made some research before buying this wine. Supposedly, it's really good."

"Oh well, it the chef says it's good, I shall believe him." she said tauntingly.

"Is that sarcasm I hear miss Summers?" he answered with a crooked smile. "That's okay. I can totally understand your skepticism. But I _know _for a fact that you'll change your mind when the meal's over."

"Actually, it smells so good, I'm already convinced! Now, shouldn't we make a toast before eating?"

"S-sure." he took some time to think. "To... a nice evening with a... wonderful woman." he managed to say with a soft and low voice.

Aurelia felt herself burning. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, my turn... Let's also make a toast to..." she paused and looked around the apartment. "the wonderful owner of that happy dog over there - who, by the way, looks dashing in his burgundy pants." she clinked her glass against his and took a sip of her wine never losing eye contact with Archie.

She could see he was also blushing, which made her very happy, and made her wonder where exactly the reddening ended. The moment would be perfect to pin him against that bookshelf and abuse him, wouldn't it? At least, that's what her mind screamed at her. Or it could be on that table, or by that fireplace...

She shook her head to remove the dirty thoughts from her mind. _'Oh god. I spend to much time with Ruby. She's turning me into a perv'.'_

She walked quickly towards the table so she could be the farest from Archie. Far is safety. Safety for her sanity... and for her dignity.

"I-I'll go fetch the entrees." Archie stuttered.

The evening went on, they talked and laughed a lot. The were getting comfortable around each other. They had just finished the delicious lava cake when someone knocked on his door.

Aurelia looked at Archie, surprised.

"I tell my clients that they may come whenever they need me... I'm so sorry..."

"No-no. It's alright. Go to your client. I know that if you don't answer, you won't stop thinking about this." she knew too well that this man had a very strong conscience.

"It might be long... I would totally understand if you don't wish to stay..." he said, hoping she would, still.

"I will wait. Besides, I've got company." she tilted her head towards Pongo.

He smiled, relieved and left to answer his client.

Aurelia sat on the couch and wait for a while. She decided to make herself useful and washed all the dishes from the supper : that was the least she could do after such a wonderful meal. She left the clean dishes on the counter, since she didn't want to look nosey. She returned to the living room and played a bit with Pongo.

She looked at the clock and yawned. It was half past midnight. All the stress of the evening now gone, she was beginning to feel tired. She walked towards the door that separate the office from the apartment to hear if it seemed to come to an end. Unfortunately, there was still a lot of mumbling coming from the office, it didn't seem like it was gonna end soon.

She started to think she should have left when he had offered her. The only way out was by the office, which would mean interrupting what seemed like a very serious session and would also mean potentially having rumors spread over town. She sighed.

She returned to sit on the couch. She leaned her head on her fist. Her eyes were slowly closing, as she was fighting against her fatigue.

* * *

"Aurelia, I'm really sorry it took so long, I - ..." He stopped, noticing a sleeping Aurelia on his couch.

He stood there for a while, unsure of what he should do. Wake her? Let her sleep there? He decided the latter, liking the fact that she would stay with him tonight, even if it was in separate rooms.

He turned off all the lights except for the living room table lamp. He gently took off her boots, being extra-careful not to wake her. Doing so, he was trying real hard not to think about the fact that he was undressing her. He carefully moved her legs to a more comfortable position and covered her lovingly with the throw. He stayed kneeled beside her for a while, smiling. Finally, slowly and shakily, he approached her and planted a soft, shy and slow goodnight kiss on her forehead, his lips barely touching her skin.

"Hmmm?" Aurelia slowly opened her eyes.

Archie stepped back quickly and turned bright red, unsure if had been caught.

"Archie?" she added, confused, still a bit in her slumber.

"...Yes?" he whispered.

"Did I fell asleep?"

"I'm afraid you did..." he added softly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... I -" she groggily lifted her weight with one of her arm.

"You can stay here if you want... It's getting late. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"M'okay, I'll stay. But here. The throw smells good. It smells you." she closed back her eyes and snuggled under the blanket and immediately fell back asleep, as if nothing had happened.

Archie's heart jumped. At that moment, he wished she would sleep in his bed with him, instead than on the sofa.

* * *

_Note : Yup. The wine Cupcake does exist. :)_


End file.
